finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII/Part 12
Nach einer für mich 1-monatigen Pause gehts endlich weiter mit meinem Walkthrough, Liebe FF's. Wir erfahren heute, was passiert nachdem Sazh sich selbst umgebracht und abtransportiert wurde. Also auf gehts. Eindringen ins feindliche Gebiet right|thumb|300px|Ein Riesenschiff Auf der Lindblum beraten sich unsere Freunde, als sie die Nachrichten hören. Die L'cie Vanille und Sazh sollen hingerichtet werden. Für Lightning ist es ein abgekartetes Spiel, damit unsere Truppe in die Palmekia eindringt, wo auch Galenth Dysley anwesend ist. Der wird noch wichtig werden. Lauft mit Lightning zum Zielort und sprecht Rygdea an. Er bringt euch auf die Palmekia. Zuvor sprechen unsere Freunde noch über ihre Ziele. Fang will Vanille befreien, Hope dagegen hat Angst, stellt sich ihr aber. Er und Snow haben sich vertragen. Auf der Palmekia unterhalten sich Dysley und Jihl Nabaat. Dysley will, dass die beiden exekutiert wird. Danach gehts an Bord. Schaut euch die Sequenz an. An Bord der Palmekia werden wir freundlich von Psikom-Soldaten begrüßt. Vernichtet sie. Danach wird der Alarm ausgelöst. Es heißt: Code Red. Ein weiteres Begrüßungskommando erwartet euch. Zuvor stellt aber eure Paradigmen ein. Blitzschlag, Grüne Front, Delta-Offensive(Brecher,Verteidiger,Verheerer), Lebenssinfonie(2x Heiler, Verteidiger), Drakonische Liga(Heiler,Augmentor,Manipulator) und Grüner Trilith(Brecher,Verteidiger,Heiler). Verteilt eure Kp, falls notwendig. Bedient die Vorrichtung und springt nach oben. Guckt nach rechts und sammelt 4x Digitalschaltkreise ein. Geht dann nach links und rennt hinaus. Ihr springt aufs Schiffshangar. Auch hier wieder rechts entlang. Dort finden wir einen Brocken Millerit. Geht wieder nach links und kämpft euch durch. Springt über die Plattformen und sammelt auf der dritten rechts 3 Dynaggregate ein. Die bringen euch insgesamt 7.500 Gil ein. Jeah, Reichtum. *umherhüpf* Geht dann nach oben weiter. Danach gehts links weiter und springt wieder nach oben. Dort finden wir noch 3 Silikonöle. Jetz kommt unser Trainingsplatz. Kämpft gegen die letzte Gruppe aus 2 Psikom-Dragoner und 3 Wachdrohnen und den ersten Kampf im Inneren des Schiffskorridor gegen 4 Psikom-Heinis. Die beiden Kämpfe bringen zusammen 1.261 KP. Bleibt hier, bis eure Gruppe in allen Hauptrollen austrainiert ist. Szenenwechsel zu Vanille und Sazh. 320px What the Fuck!????????? Sazh lebt noch. JUUUUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU :DDD Es gibt einen Rückblick auf die Ereignisse im Nautilus-Park. Sazh spricht die Worte Enough is enough. Doch er schießt daneben. Er ist am verzweifeln, da er Dajh soeben verloren hat. Er bricht zusammen. Vanille kann nur daneben stehen. Dann werden sie vom Psikom umzingelt. Jihl Nabaat kommt an. Sie will Dajh ein Denkmal bauen, da er ein Held ist. Sazh dreht durch. Nabaat schlägt ihn k.o. I.wie erinnert mich die blöde Kuh an Quistis Trepe. Vom Aussehen her fast die gleiche Person. Ich hasse sie. Zurück in der Zelle sagt Vanille, dass sie alle belogen hat. Sazh schöpft neue Kraft aus dem Umstand, dass Vanille aus dem Kristallschlaf erwacht ist. Ein Flashback erreicht uns Flashback Bodhum-Residuum Tag 1 320px Wir hören Serahs Musikstück. Vanille steht in ihrem Kristall auf einem Podest, als es anfängt zu glühen. Vanille erwacht aus ihrem Kristallschlaf und ihr werden Sachen angezogen. Dann wird sie kurz bewusstlos. Als sie aufwacht liegt Fang bereits auf dem Boden, schlafend. Sie weckt Fang auf. Fang hat offensichtlich alles vergessen, was vorher passiert ist. Vanille hatte ihre Erinnerungen, gab vor Fang allerdings vor, nichts mehr zu wissen. Seitdem ist Vanille auf der Flucht, vor ihrem schlechtem Gewissen. Stürmung des Luftschiffs Wieder bei Lightning und Co. Es gibt ein Umschalten des Codes. Wir haben jetzt Code Green. Sobald wir im Inneren sind beginnt das oben genannte Training. Setzt euer Training anschließend um. Die Booster und Dynaggregate die wir nach den Kämpfen möglicherweise erhalten. Damit verbessert ihr eure Waffen. Vielleicht könnt ihr Lightning's Gladius, Hope's Falkenauge und Fang's Klingenlanze auf Stufe Stern verbessern, so dass ihr Katalysatoren benötigt, um sie zu verstärken. Danach lauft weiter und geht rechts in den Gang rein. Dort können wir einen Lebensretter für Lightning finden. Danach gehts nochmal ums Eck. Die Drohne, die da steht ist gefährlich. Wenn ihr trainiert habt, natürlich nicht. Wir finden einen Flammenring (Feuer-Resistenz). Folgt danach einfach dem Weg bis zum Ende und sammelt noch den Pandora-Speer für Fang. An der Tür gibs wieder einen Szenenwechsel zu Sazh und Vanille. Sazh und Vanille brechen aus Wieder bei Vanille und Sazh werden die beiden von 2 Psikom-Leuten und einem Wespid Vertex abgeholt. Sazh greift die Psikoms an und einem fällt die Waffe aus der Hand. Vanille nimmt sie und schießt die Wespid ab. Danach sprinten beide davon und holen sich ihre Waffen zurück. Sobald beide steuerbar sind, setzt die Unmengen von KP ein. Danach gehts in den Gang und aktiviert den Schalter an der Tür. Damit öffnet ihr sie. Geht den Gang entlang und dann biegt zweimal rechts ab. Aktiviert den zweiten Schalter. Dahinter finden wir ein Königswehr (Physische und Magische Resistenz). Dreht um lauft auch hier den Gang entlang geht nach links und an der Tür finden wir noch 12 Schwabbelschleime. Aktiviert den dritten Schalter und ihr findet euch in der Maschinenzentrale wieder. Maschinenraum Bei Lightning und Co. findet ihr euch im Maschinenraum wieder. Lauft zuerst nach rechts und sammelt in der kleinen Gasse einen Weißumhang ein. Geht dann über die Mitte und wir finden unten einen Rosenspat. Gegenüber oben gibt es ein Idealleitelement. In der linken Ecke finden wir noch einen Kompensator. Geht dann hoch und hinaus auf den rechten Tragflügel. Maschinenzentrale In der Zentrale lauft den linken Weg entlang und sammelt 8 Knochenpanzer ein. Geht dann die nächste Abzweigung rein und ihr findet dort eine Phönixfeder. Die Gegner auf dem Ding ignoriert ihr, sie sind vllt zuviel für euch. geht zum Ziel und dort werdet ihr umzingelt. Bosstime Zurück bei Lightning, Fang und Hope. Dreht euch zuerst mal um, und sammelt hinten das Windhalstuch ein. Zurück auf dem Pfade, schlängelt euch hindurch und geht den mittleren Weg und dann zuerst nach rechts. Dort sammelt ihr ein weiteres Idealleitelement. Geht die Rampe runter und danach hinten wieder hinauf. Bevor ihr die dritte Rampe hinunter geht sammelt oben auf dem Weg noch 13 Reptilienschweife ein. Geht die dritte Rampe hinunter und nun wirds ein wenig tricky. Ihr seht eine Vorrichtung die sich auf und ab bewegt. Wenn sie in der Mitte ist, geht drauf und wartet bis sie unten ist. Lauft den Weg entlang und an dessen Ende finden wir 300 Gil. Wieder mal Gold, Juppie xD. In der rechten Ecke oben finden wir einen Blitzring. Lauft zu eurem Zielort. Ein Riesenmonster kreuzt auf. Es ist Bosszeit. :D Jeah es galt mal wieder einen Boss zu besiegen, was des weiteren passiert, erfahren wir erst beim Nächsten Mal. Euer Snow. Over and out. Navigation <- Zurückblättern | Inhaltsangabe | Vorblättern ->